


Tantalus

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden fruits, and just out of reach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



The memory hangs just out of her reach, sweet, heavy, tantalising. If she only had the self-discipline, she tells herself, she might remember. All other tastes are ashes in her mouth, and so she turns her face away, and will not eat.

She longs to sleep, for then she might in her dreams visit the goblin market and taste of the goblin fruit. She longs to wake and once again walk by the river, for then she might see the strange little men.

It is a false promise, all of that. She knows that, but her mind will not listen.


End file.
